Clash of the Two Worlds
by ruby.sakura
Summary: Mikan Sakura, the only child of Yuka Sakura and Izumi Yukihara. A young lady full of passion to herself. But how will she overcome the fear of interacting with young men of the academy most especially this young man named NATSUME HYUUGA.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction. I hope you will like it. Couz! Thanks for initiating this one! Lots of love!

Gakuen Alice, one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, in which the sons and daughters of most of the upper class society attend to. They provide quality education through following their standards – to provide well-mannered and well-groomed individuals in the society.

The school is subdivided into two classes – the night and day class. Day class is composed mostly of girls. They learn the music, language, etiquette, customs and traditions of different countries around the world. The other class, the night class, is a class filled with the heirs of powerful companies. They are tall and handsome and have unique personalities. They are taught mostly about sports, business, linguistic, and, of course, etiquette.

On a Sunday morning...

"Ma! Where are my shoes?" shouted a very petite young lady. This lady has long, brown and wavy hair. To her mother, her eyes are just like brown diamonds but to everyone else, they only ordinary brown orbs.

"They're just right there, Mikan. Look behind your bed!" answered back her mother, who was currently making their breakfast in the kitchen.

"But I can't see them!" cried Mikan, waving her arms.

"Now, Mikan, calm down. I'm coming up to you find them, okay?" said her mother, calmly.

Mikan was now frantic for her stilettos. They are her favorites. Her father gave them to her for her 15th birthday but, tragically, he passed away two months afterwards. She was about to cry when her mother came in to her room.

(Door creaks...) "M-mom..." she sobbed.

"Don't cry, baby. We will find it. I promise," said her mother in a reassuring voice. "Your father wouldn't want to see you cry, would he? He would be very sad, you know."

"I know, mom. But I really can't find them," she said, as she scans her room once again for her favorite shoes.

"Don't worry. We'll find them. I can see you're making a real effort."

"Are you going to help me now?"

Her mother responded by kneeling down, starting to search. Mikan could see the effort her mother puts in, just find her shoes. Even though she was already tired from work, she always makes sure that she leaves enough time to spend her daughter.

"Oh, I think I know where you've put them," gasped her mother.

"Where, where?" said Mikan excitedly.

"Do you still remember the day when you enrolled in Gakuen Alice with your friends?"

" Of course, I do! But how's that related to my shoes?"  
"You were being chased by one of your obsessed fans, remember?"

"And?"

"When you arrived back home at night, you weren't wearing your stilettos anymore. I think you lost them on your way back here."

"..."

"Mikan, are you listening?"

"B-but how did I lose them?"

"Why don't you try asking what happened? Call me when you've found them, 'kay? I'm going back to the kitchen now."

She remembered that her best friend, Hotaru, was with her on that day. Hotaru Imai is the daughter of a well-known inventor and business man of the company called I. Empire. She called and told her of the situation.

"You really are an idiot Mikan," Hotaru said in a calm but murderous tone.

"Can't you sympathize with me, just this once Hotaru?" pleaded Mikan.

"You know I won't. If you force me to, well then, I'll just have to shoot you with my new invention- Baka Gun 1900

"Hotaru, you meanie! I hate you!"

"I'll take that as a complement. Bye!" Hotaru ended the call with a very loud bang with her cellphone.

"Ow! My ears! Nevermind that! What am I going to do now? Oh, Kami-sama! Please help me!" she cried.

She suddenly remember that Nonoko was also with her on that day. "Oh, that's right! I'll just have to phone Nonoko!" she hurriedly grabbed her phone and dialed Nonoko's number.

"Moshi, moshi," answered a very cute voice, from the end of the other line.

"Nonoko-chan?"

"Oh, hi Mikan. What can I do for you?"

"It's my stilettos. You know, the one my dad gave to me and the one I wore last Monday."

"The red one?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"The three-inch high one?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"I've seen them. You threw them away when your stalker was chasing us, remember?"

"I threw them away?" shouted Mikan in disbelief.

"My ears! Don't shout!"

"Sorry Nonoko. I just, oh never mind, thanks," she said, very sadly.

"You're welcome, Mikan. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it. Bye!"

Mikan couldn't understand why she she threw away such an important thing so carelessly. She wanted to cry but she couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**STORY UNDER REVISION. UPDATED EVERY FRIDAY/SATURDAY**


	3. Chapter 3

**STORY UNDER REVISION. UPDATED EVERY FRIDAY/SATURDAY**


	4. Chapter 4

**STORY UNDER REVISION. UPDATED EVERY FRIDAY/SATURDAY**


	5. Chapter 5

**STORY UNDER REVISION. UPDATED EVERY FRIDAY/SATURDAY**


	6. Chapter 6

**STORY UNDER REVISION. UPDATED EVERY FRIDAY/SATURDAY**


	7. Chapter 7

**STORY UNDER REVISION. UPDATED EVERY FRIDAY/SATURDAY**


	8. Chapter 8

**STORY UNDER REVISION. UPDATED EVERY FRIDAY/SATURDAY**


	9. Chapter 9

**STORY UNDER REVISION. UPDATED EVERY FRIDAY/SATURDAY**


	10. Chapter 10

**STORY UNDER REVISION. UPDATED EVERY FRIDAY/SATURDAY**


	11. Chapter 11

**STORY UNDER REVISION. UPDATED EVERY FRIDAY/SATURDAY**


	12. Chapter 12

**STORY UNDER REVISION. UPDATED EVERY FRIDAY/SATURDAY**


	13. Chapter 13

**STORY UNDER REVISION. UPDATED EVERY FRIDAY/SATURDAY**


	14. Chapter 14

**STORY UNDER REVISION. UPDATED EVERY FRIDAY/SATURDAY**


	15. Chapter 15

**STORY UNDER REVISION. UPDATED EVERY FRIDAY/SATURDAY**


	16. Author's Note

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

To my readers,

I would just like to inform all of you that "CLASH OF THE TWO WORLDS," a Gakuen Alice Fanfiction, is currently UNDER REVISION so that many will enjoy reading this story. I am hoping that everyone will continuously support this story. The revision may take time but hopefully the week after next week, I can update the story.

Please wait for the revision to come up!

Thank you very much for the support, reviews, comments and suggestions. THANK YOU SO MUCH.

Sincerely,

June 04, 2012 – 8:16 P.M.


End file.
